1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to trenches for forming capacitors, and more specifically, to trench widening technologies.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, a capacitor can be formed by first forming a trench in a semiconductor substrate. In order to increase the capacitance of the capacitor, the trench can be widened. However, there is a risk of merging neighboring trenches during the widening process. Therefore, there is a need for a trench structure (and a method for forming the same), in which trench widening does not result in trench merging.